Apuesta
by NayukiUchiha
Summary: ¿Quién demonios me mandó a apostar esto? ¿En qué carajo estaba pensando cuando acepté una de sus estúpidas apuestas? Si no muero lo mataré, si no muero lo mataré. TanaShita. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate-sensei. Fic creado por y para fans, sin fines de lucro.  
N/A: ¡Holu! Otra vez yo c: Les traigo un TanaShita consecuencia de mucho HQ y tumblr al mismo tiempo(?) ¡A leer!**

 _Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir,_ -¡VOY A MORIR!

-¡NO VAS A MORIR, NO TENGAS MIEDO!

-Tanaka, recuérdame porqué estoy haciendo esto -pedí por enésima vez en la última hora-.  
-Porque perdiste una apuesta, Ennoshita -dijo él pausadamente, como para que lo entendiera mejor-.  
-¿Y por qué aposté en primer lugar? -pregunté más para mí mismo que para él- ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando!?  
-No lo sé, Ennoshita, pero apostaste. Y perdiste. Y ahora debes hacer esto.  
-Ugh, soy tan idiota.

 _¿Quién demonios me mandó a apostar esto? ¿En qué carajo estaba pensando cuando acepté una de sus estúpidas apuestas?_ Quería morir.

Tanaka y Nishinoya siempre estaban apostando estupideces a todo el mundo. Generalmente era porque son un par de idiotas y muchas veces están equivocados en lo que dicen, cuando uno les dice "No, eso no es así, están equivocados" su "furia" o "espíritu" se desata en una lucha por su "honor" y apuestan a que ellos tienen la razón. El truco está en no dejarse llevar, aunque sepas que están equivocados y ellos te contradigan a muerte. Decirles que apostar por algo tan trivial es estúpido, o simplemente decirles que no tienes ganas.

Pero esta vez, había olvidado que apostar contra ellos, era algo muy malo. Más aún cuando las apuestas iban de algo estúpido que sólo a ellos se les ocurriría. Tanaka me había dicho que antes de fin de mes, lograría que Kiyoko-san le hablara. No que ella se acercara a él, mucho menos que entablara conversación, simplemente que le hablara, en lugar de ignorarlo como siempre. Por supuesto, no creí que en menos de un mes, lograra algo que no había logrado en casi dos años, así que acepté sólo para ver cómo perdía algo imposible.

 _Pero nada es imposible, si así no lo crees._ Dos días antes de que finalizara el mes, Tanaka -en su intento número 40 desde que había iniciado la apuesta- le compró y le ofreció un jugo a Kiyoko -en esos días en que hacía mucho calor- como agradecimiento por siempre llevarles agua y toallas, y ella, en lugar de ignorarlo como siempre hacía, lo aceptó y le agradeció por ello.

Primero todos quedamos mudos, nadie terminaba de creerse lo que había visto.  
Segundo, Nishinoya le gritó a Tanaka que "era un maldito bastardo".  
Tercero, Tanaka se ruborizó hasta el punto en que ya no parecía del tono salubre,  
Cuarto, Kiyoko se vio incomoda porque todos la miraran, y se marchó.  
Y, finalmente, Tanaka corrió hacia mí y señalándome de cerca, gritó "HE GANADO, MALDITO".

Fue en ese momento, en que supe que moriría.

Yo había apostado -a elección de Tanaka- que si perdía, montaría con él en su motocicleta, a la velocidad que él quisiera, durante media hora.

Claro que el muy maldito lo había elegido a sabiendas de que yo además de temerle a las malditas motocicletas, no confiaba en él y su desquiciada actitud, que de seguro iría a 200 km/h pasándose semáforos en rojo y subiendo a las veredas para evitar tráfico. Pero claro, yo creía imposible que él ganara, que él lograra que Kiyoko le hablara, y ese fue mi maldito error: confiarme de que algo es imposible, cuando no es imposible. _Joder, soy tan idiota._

Y ahora, a aquí me encuentro. Sábado en la tarde. Tanaka ha pasado por mí a mi casa, en su maldita motocicleta, a la cual tengo que subirme y aguantar allí sin morir durante media hora, a la velocidad extrema que Tanaka elija.

 _Voy a morir._

-Sabes que voy a morir, ¿Verdad? -le pregunté antes de subirme.  
-No vas a morir -dice, sonriendo.

Me acerco, subo detrás lentamente y me indica dónde poner mis pies. Trago, y siento que voy a vomitar aún cuando no hemos comenzado a movernos.

-Tienes que agarrarte, Ennoshita, o de verdad morirás.  
-¿Y de dónde se supone que me agarre? -le pregunto, avergonzado por no haberlo pensado antes, ¿cómo pretendía no caerme si no estaba agarrado de nada?  
-De mí, obviamente -dice como si nada, pero noto un mínimo nerviosismo en su voz, cómo avergonzado, aunque no puedo ver su cara.  
-D-de acuerdo.. -digo, y pongo mis manos en sus hombros. Noto que se relaja un poco -aunque no había notado que estaba tenso- y por un segundo pienso que quizás él esperaba que enroscara mis brazos en su cintura.  
-¿Estás listo?  
-No.  
-Ennoshita..  
-Sí, vamos -digo, y cuando la moto se mueve, aprieto sus hombros hasta que mis nudillos están blancos.

Vamos más lento de lo que creía que iríamos, y cuando me siente relajar mis manos, ríe por lo bajo. Se mete por calles que no conozco, aunque están cerca de mi casa, y pronto nos encontramos alejados de la ciudad. Llegamos a una ruta, la carretera que une nuestra ciudad con la vecina, y acelera.

-¡TANAKA! -grito, aferrando con violencia mis manos en sus hombros otra vez- ¡VOY A MORIR!  
-¡NO VAS A MORIR, NO TENGAS MIEDO! -me grita en respuesta, luchando porque el viento no silencie su voz.

El viento revuelve mi pelo, y cuando pasamos una curva, acelera la velocidad de un golpe como si no fuera nada. Grito, mi voz se ahoga con el viento, y enredo mis brazos en su cintura sin una pizca de vergüenza.

 _Si no muero lo mataré, si no muero lo mataré._ Pienso mientras me aferro a él sin dejar un milímetro de espacio entre nosotros, apoyando mi pecho y mi mejilla en su espalda. Siento su cuerpo sacudirse levemente, y sé que se está riendo aunque el viento no me permita escucharlo.

Luego de un momento, baja apenas la velocidad y palmea una de mis manos.

-Mira la vista, Ennoshita -dice. Y yo le hago caso.

Me quedo mudo, sin palabras, con los ojos como platos y brillantes, porque la vista es hermosa. El atardecer en el cielo, perdiéndose en el horizonte, la ciudad se ve lejana, y la naturaleza ocupa todo lo que veo.

-Es.. hermoso.. -digo, admirado.  
-Sí lo es -dice en respuesta.

Relajo mis brazos, aunque no los muevo de lugar, apoyo mi mejilla en su hombro, apreciando la vista que el mundo nos ofrece.

No decimos nada más el resto del tiempo. Y sé que llevamos mucho más de media hora, pero no digo nada, dado que lo estoy disfrutando. Cubre una de mis manos con una suya, y tampoco digo nada, dado que lo estoy disfrutando.

Cuando ya está poniendo bastante oscuro, damos la vuelta y regresamos por donde vinimos. Se detiene en la puerta de mi casa, y me sorprende lo difícil y vergonzoso que me resulta soltar mis manos y separarme de su cuerpo. Bajo, con cuidado de no caerme, y miro al suelo en lugar de a él.

-¿Por qué apostaste esto, de entre todas las cosas? -le pregunto.  
-Porque después de algo más y el volley, es lo que más me gusta -responde tranquilamente-. Y quería compartirlo contigo, aunque la verdad no esperaba ganar, fue pura suerte, Kiyoko-san debería tener un muy buen día.  
-¿"Algo más"? -pregunto, porque la curiosidad de que alguien más le guste me está matando.  
-¿Quieres saber qué es? -pregunta.

Asiento, y estira su mano hasta mi camiseta y tira de ella, acercándome a él. Y me besa.

Me besa lento, suave, como si fuera una persona pacífica contrario a como normalmente es. Suelta mi camiseta, y coloca ambas manos en mi cara, una a cada mejilla, y continúa besándome. Correspondo, porque cómo demonios me resistiría siendo que hace tanto tiempo deseo esto.

Jamás hubiera pensado que podría pasar en realidad, jamás hubiera pensado que él se sintiera igual respecto a mí, siendo que siempre está junto a Nishinoya y haciéndole cumplidos a Kiyoko. Pero me besa, y me transmite tanta calma y dulzura que siento que voy a derretirme.

Se separa un poco, apenas unos centímetros, y me observa, esperando por mi reacción. Me ruborizo aún más de lo que ya estaba, y le pregunto porqué se detiene, y luego de sonreírme con auténtica felicidad, vuelve a besarme.

Al final, perder una apuesta, aceptar una estúpida apuesta en primer lugar, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Aunque sospecho que Tanaka igual hubiese conseguido la forma de subirme a su motocicleta, y de besarme.

 **N/A: ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado *A* y, bueno, con un rw me harían supah feliz~ Saludos!**


End file.
